Mark Allen
Bio Mark Allen is one of the most important characters in this story and the creator is, Benchito9. Mark Allen is a meta human with pyro/speed powers. He first appeared in between the Rise of Arachnoid era and Darkness era. Rise of Arachnoid Era Mark Allen was a classmate/roommate of Jack ,but after Jack noticed a parasite (aka Garry) was invading Mark's mind which caused them to fight. Mark having the upper hand in combat defeats Jack ,but little did he know the Dark One was starting to invade Jack knowing this Jack fled the scene. Mark confused notices that Garry wasn't supposed to be trusted thus taking it out of his body. Darkness Era Mark Allen appeared in the darkness era when Jack begged for his help as well as VIC claiming that the world is going to be destroyed. Mark comes to terms with Jack and helps him against the Dark One ,but during his attack he accidentally got trapped into another universe with a bunch of feral meta humans. After defeating them all Mark lost his suit only using a bandana while Jack and VIC sealed away Dark One. Little did they know the Dark One used a body double thus fleeing the scene. Some break? Mark Allen didn't appear as well as VIC in BloodMoon's initial appearance, the reason for this is because Mark and VIC left to California and didn't contact Jack during this time. Dark One returns/BloodShed Era Jack returns with a sidekick,Randell, Mark's feelings of Randell weren't much cause to him and the rest thought as him as an naive idiot. Jack finds Mark and himself fighting a duo Dark One/BloodShed and with Mark's support Jack and Mark were able to defeat the duo and seal Dark One and find who Bloodshed is.Also by this time Mark has a better haircut Project Kronos Jack as the source, sends Mark back in time to the darkness era to kill off Dark One ,but doing this caused a screw up in time. This time screw up caused BloodMoon to regenerate faster as well as causing some the supposed death of Mark Allen. BloodMoon Era Mark A. returns as a split being in the form of Mark A.(+) and Mark A.(-) as a result of freeing himself from the void. Not only that he finds out that Jack was murdered by BloodMoon and takes no side in the War between the two factions.Later on he regains a full form forgetting everything that happened during his spilt form and events in Project Kronos. In his full form he befriends Ben C. and Reggie W. ,but were all killed by Randell during their raid. Project Zero and Counting During the project zero arc Mark is found captive with Lucas thus making the deaths a fluke. Mark recounts events from the BloodMoon era and the Darkness era as well. He ran away from the heroes from traumatic memories triggered by Randell's appearance his location is unknown. Apperance Throughout Mark gets older as time goes by he's mostly likely in his early 20's right now. Mark's appearance changes lot he lost his tan and got more lighter skin color as time goes by and his hair changes in color like to black to brown. Mark's appearance during his spilt forms are like mirages of each other or a silhouette as you say. Category:Characters